reclaimingsancretorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fire Warrior
Details: Questgiver: Samael Washington Location: Sancre Tor Village Narrative: Once again after receiving your task from Master Sakai, head out to the village to inquire about the warrior. Stationed guards will again be helpful in providing information and cautions. Samael Washington holds The Fire Warrior and provides an intersting, albeit dangerous, task to obtain it. The task involves a trip to Lipsand Tarn which happens to be a Vampire hangout with an extra twist. Tip: Go prepared, stop by and see Davin Ryke at Waysall Elixir's for a bottle or two of Strong Potion of Fortune. The task at hand is straight forward; once you complete the task return to Samael Washington at the Long Candle Tavern in Sancre Tor. Samael will reward you with The Fire Warrior, read the book and return to Master Sakai in the dojo. Grandmaster Thierney will award you with the rank of Novice upon successful completion of Master Sakai's test for The Fire Warrior. Detailed Walkthrough: Master Sakai once again sends you forth in search of a Warrior so head out to Sancre Tor and start asking around, keeping in mind the Blades Guards are well informed. You will be directed towards Samael Washington who prefers to spend his time at the Long Candle Tavern in Sancre Tor. He has The Fire Warrior and he also has a task for you to perform; something he's been neglecting. This is a dangerous assignment; the task involves traveling to Lipsand Tarn, a known Vampire hangout. Tip: Go prepared, if you have not visited Davin Ryke at Waysall Elixir's for Strong Potion of Fortune, now is the time to do so. The assignment is straightforward; travel to Lipsand Tarn to light the cleansing fire, however the denizens of Lipsand Tarn would prefer to keep things the way they are. The book is in a secret chamber located behind an unmarked wall. Check your map and touch walls within doorwarys, the wall covering the way will slide open exposing the path to the Sacred Fire. Light the fire by simply activating the pedestal, but be prepared before you do as you will be greeted by 4 very angry guardians. This is the first great chance you will have to test Polarfera; once you have lit the fires and cleared the area, head back to Samael Washington at the Long Candle Tavern in Sancre Tor. Samael will reward you with The Fire Warrior, read the book and return to Master Sakai in the dojo for your test. Grandmaster Thierney will award you with the rank of Novice upon successful completion of Master Sakai's test on The Fire Warrior. Lispand Tarn Fire Location Hint: LipsandTarnHint.jpg|Lipsand Tarn Hint The Fire Warrior: The Fire Warrior.jpg|The Fire Warrior The Fire Warrior Page 1-2.jpg|Page 1 & 2 The Fire Warrior Page 3-4.jpg|Page 3 & 4 The Fire Warrior Page 5-6.jpg|Page 5 & 6 The Fire Warrior Page 7-8.jpg|Page 7 & 8 The Fire Warrior Page 9-10.jpg|Page 9 & 10 The Fire Warrior Page 11-12.jpg|Page 11 & 12 The Fire Warrior Page 13-14.jpg|Page 13 & 14 The Fire Warrior Page 15-16.jpg|Page 15 & 16 The Fire Warrior Page 17-18.jpg|Page 17 & 18 The Fire Warrior Page 19-20.jpg|Page 19 & 20 The Fire Warrior Page 21-22.jpg|Page 21 & 22 The Fire Warrior Page 23-24.jpg|Page 23 & 24 The Fire Warrior Page 25-26.jpg|Page 25 & 26 Category:Basic Training Category:RST Main Quest